Les amours de Kari -Partie 3-
by Smalldream
Summary: C'est la 3e partie...


              Davis ou Ken ?

Les amours de Kari

3ème partie 

**_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la 3e partie de « les amours de Kari ». Je vous rappelle que cette fanfic est le 3e épisode d'une trilogie appelée Les amours de Kari, et que vous devez avoir lu les deux précédents épisodes, Courage ou Bonté ? Et Passé ou Présent ?  _**

**_Bon, voilà, vous êtes devant votre ordi avec la 3e partie ^^. _**

**_Bon, je vous rappelle encore que ceci est une histoire courte, et qu'elle y mêle des couples « impossibles » : Kari/Ken et Davis/Kari, notamment._**

**_Bon, je vous laisse, j'entame un épisode bonus ^^ !_**

**_P.S_****_ : évidemment, si on réunis toutes les parties, ça fait une histoire entière ^^''..._**

**_                                                                                    SmallDream _**

****

Point de vue de Kari/Ken) 

****

Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Ken, mais depuis que je lui ai parlé de mon ancienne relation avec

Davis, il va mal. 

Il est mal à l'aise... 

Je suis inquiète. C'est comme si il gardait un secret, mais lequel ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 1er jour des vacances. Je vais pouvoir passer pleins de bons 

Moments avec lui... 

Mais son état en ce moment, comme je l'ai déjà dit, me fait plus que de m'inquiéter.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose mais quoi ?

J'ai fait mon planning pour la journée : à partir de 10 heures, je reste avec Ken...

Je vais essayer de le réconforter. Cela me rend triste de le voir comme ça. 

J'ai la certitude que c'est en rapport avec Davis. 

J'espère qu'il n'est pas jaloux. Je n'aime plus Davis. Depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait 

Plus, comme ça, au téléphone, je le trouve vraiment méchant. 

Je ne vois pas de quoi Ken serait jaloux de lui...

Je suis dans ma chambre, en train de faire un devoir de mathématique, à 9h45, juste 

Avant de partir chez Ken.

J'entends frapper à la porte. Je sais que c'est Tai.

A lui aussi, je lui en veux. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, de venir, de me dire qu'il m'aime, et pour le bouquet final, de

M'embrasser deux fois ?

Je suis sa sœur, mince ! 

Tai : S'il te plaît Kari, ouvre-moi. 

- Si c'est pour m'embrasser au genre Leonardo Dicaprio dans Titanic, tu peux toujours

Courir, espèce de.... De crétin de frère !

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas dit une insulte. 

Tai : Kari, je suis... Venu pour m'excuser. 

- Oui, et aussi pour m'embrasser une troisième fois ?

Tai : Tu es avec Ken. Je ne vais pas t'embrasser alors que je sais que tu es avec 

Quelqu'un d'autres ! 

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu attendais que je casse avec Davis pour venir me prendre « à la 

Pelle » ? J'ai vraiment honte de toi ! Taichi Kamiya, j'ai honte que tu sois mon frère ! 

Il n'insista pas et s'en alla. 

J'en fus soulagée. 

Peu après je mis mon manteau et je partis.

Arrivée à son immeuble, il me fis entrer et s'embrassa. 

Moi : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ken : Oui, oui... ça va... 

Moi : On ne dirait pas, tu sais.

Encore une fois, il essaya de paraître calme mais je savais qu'il était mal dans sa peau.

Ken : Bon.... Allons dans ma chambre, je.... je vais t'expliquer.

Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge.

Ken : Ce que j'ai à dire n'est... Pas très facile. 

- S'il te plaît dit-le, Ken. Je suis triste de te voir dans cet état, tu le sais bien...

Ken : Bon... Et bien en fait.... Tu te souviens, la journée ou tu as cassé avec Davis ?

- Oui.

Ken : Et bien.... Euh... Tk et moi, nous avions fait un plan pour... Que Davis et toi ne soyez 

Plus ensemble. 

- QUOI ?!

Ken : Attends... Laisse-moi continuer ! On a fait un plan. Parce nous deux, on t'aimait 

D'un amour fou, Kari. On était indigné que tu aime Davis, et pas un de nous deux.

Mais au dernier moment, je n'ai pas participé au plan, parce que je savais que cela te 

Rendrait malheureuse, et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu le deviennes.... A cause de moi.

Excuse-moi, Kari. Je t'en supplie, excuse-moi.

J'en étais interloquée. Non seulement il avait dit les même paroles que moi (Je ne voulais

Pas que TK soit malheureux.... A cause de moi.) Mais... Cela voudrait dire que sans ce 

Plan, je serai encore avec Davis ? 

Que je n'aurai pas Aimé Ken ? 

Non ! C'est trop dur ! 

Ken me regarda avec inquiétude.

Ken : Kari, ça va ? Je suis désolé, je te jure...

- Mais Ken... Je.... Tu te rends compte, ce que ça fait, pour moi ? C'est, choisir entre Davis

Et toi ! 

- Je suis désolé... Je comprend que tu préfère Davis, je...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je me suis attachée à toi... Mais maintenant, des sentiments 

Resurgissent pour Davis, je.... Je ne sais pas qui choisir ! 

Ken me regarda d'un air coupable. Pour peu, je pleurerai. 

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

Ken : excuse-moi, Kari... Je suis désolé...

Pour toute réponse, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. 

Davis..... Ou Ken ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute, à Davis...

Je relevais la tête.

Mais Ken... 

Moi : Je t'aime, Ken...

Ken : Moi aussi... Plus que tout...

Il pencha la tête et m'embrassa. 

Je... Davis... 

J'ai des remords. 

Je suis en train d'embrasser Ken alors que Davis est sûrement en train de mourir de 

Chagrin... 

Mais qui choisir ? Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas la force ! 

Mon cœur n'est pas assez gros pour deux...

Sans m'en apercevoir, ni Ken ni moi n'avions arrêté notre baiser.

Et de la lumière commençait à sortir de mon corps, tandis que de l'obscurité sortait de 

Celui de Ken. 

Mais plus la lumière sortait de mon corps, plus le baiser faisait mal. L'obscurité de Ken

Commençait à entrer en moi... Ma lumière entrait dans celle de Ken...

Le baiser maintenant faisait aussi mal qu'une brûlure. 

Mais on ne pouvait se « décoller » les lèvres. On était attirés l'un vers l'autre...

Mais le baiser faisait tellement mal... 

Mais soudain....

Davis entre en sursaut dans la chambre et hurle :

- ARRETEZ !!! 

Aussitôt, nos bouches cessèrent d'agir comme un aiment, la lumière revenait dans mon 

Corps et l'obscurité s'en alla. 

Mais je sentais encore cette force noire en moi, et je me sentais aussi dans l'esprit de 

Ken...

Gênés d'être découverts, on s'éloigna l'un de l'autre.

Davis : Heureusement que je suis venu à temps ! Vous aurez pu vous tuer en aspirant

Ainsi l'énergie de l'autre, et réciproquement ! 

Je rougis, gênée.

Je savais maintenant que si j'avais embrassée Davis de cette manière, je n'aurai pas 

Aspiré son énergie. 

Je compris que Ken était le garçon de ma vie......

                                      **_ Fin de la Trilogie _**

****

      **_Et voilà, c'est fini :'(. La Trilogie est terminée_****_K_****_. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !_**

**_J'avoue que cette histoire m'a à peine pris une journée pour l'écrire.... Mais l'idée, il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines !!!_**

**_En tout cas, croyez-moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêtez dans les fanfics digimon maintenant._**

**_Comme je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les aventures Digimon genre créer un nouveau perso, etc. Là, ce genre d'histoire, je _**

**_Suis comme un poisson dans l'eau, j'adore écrire ça ^^. _**

**_Donc, je vais continuer cette voie, de « textes courts, couples impossibles, ou presque »._**

**_Mais la prochaine fois, je vous promets que je ne mettrai pas de choqueries, pour que tout le monde puisse la lire..._**

**_                                                  Allez, bye, à la prochaine !_**

**_                                                                         SmallDream _**


End file.
